As Duas Piores Palavras da Língua Inglesa
by Warina-Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Draco pondera nas duas piores palavras da língua inglesa: se talvez.


As Duas Piores Palavras da Língua Inglesa

_Para Harry (na esperança de que veja isto) que abriu meus olhos _

É engraçado como uma coisa pequena pode ter um impacto tão grande para o resto de sua vida; você faz algo sem dar muita importância e de repente qualquer chance que possa ter de conhecer mais a fundo alguém desaparece mais rápido do que um sorvete num dia ensolarado. Desejava direito, tinha boas intenções mas ele não conseguiu ou não queria as ver, e uma possível amizade foi perdida.

Passei tempo demais pensando neste momento, colocando cada parte do quebra-cabeça separada e analisando uma por uma, cuidadosamente. Já tentei todas as possíveis alternativas na minha cabeça, planejei milhares de outros finais mas o que estava feito estava feito e não tinha como alterá-lo. Previsão é uma coisa maravilhosa, mas infelizmente nem todos nós somos abençoados com isso. Já perdi as contas de quantas noites fiquei me revirando na minha cama, minha cabeça rodando com as duas piores palavras da língua inglesa: se talvez. Se talvez não tivesse dito x, se talvez não tivesse feito y, se talvez conseguisse voltar no tempo e desfazer isso, se talvez ele não fosse ele, se talvez eu não fosse eu, se talvez, se talvez, se talvez... Um homem poderia se matar por causa do "se talvez" e eu nunca tinha entendido isso tão bem antes quanto entendo agora.

Você começa com o pé errado e naturalmente as coisas só pioram a partir daí. Era assim com nós dois. Cedo demais, as linhas foram desenhadas e a guerra começou com ele em um lado e eu no outro. A última coisa que queria fazer era brigar com ele, mas isso estava fora do meu controle. Qualquer chance de uma conversa racional fora perdida e de algum modo todas as palavras ditas a um de nós estavam cheias de uma paixão totalmente diferente daquela que eu queria. Mas levei um tempo para perceber isso.

Gastamos tempo demais, todos os dias, proferindo provocações e xingamentos um contra o outro, que agora era automático; apenas alguns instantes em que via ele, já estava de pé com um sorriso e algum comentário derrogatório para jogar para ele. Em que ponto tudo isso mudou? Quando comecei a procurar respostas dele só para estar em contato? Quando me apaixonei?

Ele sempre estava lá, desde o começo ele fora parte de minha vida. Lentamente, sem eu perceber, teve uma súbita mudança no contato em que queria dele. Quando o via e seu olhar se encontrava com o meu, magoava. Comecei a inventar alguma desculpa, qualquer desculpa, para estar próximo a ele. Estudava como seu rosto de iluminava quando via seus amigos e eu queria essa resposta quando me visse, ao contrário do olhar gelado que geralmente eu recebia. Ansiava por sua atenção, queria que me notasse, que realmente me visse. Apenas uma vez, queria que olhasse para mim, para ver o olhar de meus olhos que mostravam exatamente o que eu sentia por ele e ver o mesmo dos deles para mim. Mesmo assim, sabia que no fundo, não havia nenhuma chance disso acontecer. Ele nunca olharia para mim daquele jeito e nunca pensaria sobre mim daquele jeito, ele tinha coisas muito mais importantes para si do que eu.

Mas será que daria certo nós dois? Éramos muito parecidos, mas também completamente diferente. Teimosia, inteligência, e o desejo de fazer a diferença eram características que compartilhávamos, apesar dele se esconder disso, eu gostava. Ele era quieto e gentil, eu era barulhento e dramático. Ele era o bravo leão grifinório e eu era a astuta serpente sonserina.

Podia o ver enquanto pensava, o ver sentado na sua usual posição cercado por amigos e admiradores. Desejava muito ser parte de seu círculo íntimo de amizade, sentar ao seu lado e ter pessoas sabendo que eu era especial para ele, ter elas sabendo que ele tinha me escolhido dentre os outros. Meu coração inchava um pouco em o ver por apenas alguns instantes, implorando para que ele olhasse para mim. Não conseguia desviar meus olhos. Me peguei pesando se eu o amava por ser _Harry_, ou porque ele era apenas Harry. Não tinha certeza se isso fazia alguma diferença. O ponto da questão é que eu o amava e queria que soubesse. Mas ele era Harry Potter, eu... Draco Malfoy e um pequeno incidente alguns anos atrás determinou os jeitos que iríamos nos tratar. E o odiava por isso.

* * *

**Li isso hoje de manhã e não resisti em traduzir hehehe**

**Espero que não esteja tão ruim assim. Minha segunda tradução! E para quem está lendo a minha outra, Nerds e Anormais, ainda não comecei a traduzir o 4 capítulo. Foi muita enrolação aqui com natal e etc, mas começarei a traduzi-la amanhã, então em uma semana talvez irei postá-la aqui. Me perdoem pelo "atraso"**


End file.
